1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a drive transmitter and an image forming apparatus that includes the drive transmitter.
2. Related Art
Drive devices are used for image formation performed in an image forming apparatus such as a copier, printer, facsimile machine, and multifunction peripherals including at least two functions of the copier, printer, and facsimile machine Specifically, drive devices are used to drive a photoconductor and a transfer belt.
An example of the drive device includes an internally toothed gear that is a gear meshing with a motor gear of a drive motor. Such an internally toothed gear can increase a contact ratio to restrict vibration of the gears and block noise by the internally toothed gear.